


Flared

by Immersive algae (AtomicFireball)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, KakaGai - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicFireball/pseuds/Immersive%20algae
Summary: Tsunade sees more than she wants to.





	Flared

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour so don’t judge me too much.

The door was closed. Muscle memory took over and she opened the door without hesitation. 

Moans clued her into the fact that she really should have knocked. Gai was reclined on the desk, Kakashi’s hips buried between his legs. She wasn’t as embarrassed to walk in on them as most people would have been. She was ready to retreat as quickly and as quietly as she could when she saw something strange. 

Kakashi wasn’t wearing a mask. 

His forehead was pressed against Gai’s, looking deep into his eyes as Gai clung to his neck. 

She was intruding on something intensely intimate. 

She stood frozen as their movements became more erratic, soft pleading words filling the air along with more pronounced slapping noises and moans. She was certain Kakashi had come first although she averted her eyes out of a desperate need to not know what his O-face looked like. Gai took another few moments, Kakashi stroking him and grinding their hips together. They kissed like they were made to fit together. 

Tsunade shifted her weight slightly as Gai began to come apart, leading to them breaking apart slightly and Kakashi losing concentration. He was moving to a more defensive position and forgot to account for his previous activity. He drew his hand away and inadvertently aimed directly at his face. He let out a high pitched squeal. 

Gai apparently trusted Kakashi to handle the situation as even for Konoha’s Red Beast, it was difficult to move immediately following orgasm. Not to mention the cast on his foot or the fact Kakashi was still buried in him. He still looked around to assess the situation and saw the fifth hokage. 

He flared his chakra in vain, hoping he was under some genjutsu. He was not. He then decided Ningame was a fairly good example in a situation like this and promptly ducked down behind his vest. 

Kakashi was somewhat in shock. He raised his hands to cover his face, promptly realizing why it wasn’t such a great idea. Gai had apparently decided Kakashi needed his help and re-emerged. 

Gai, ever attentive, raised his jonin vest to cover the usually masked portion of Kakashi’s face. Which luckily for her was also the portion covered in semen. 

Christening the Hokage’s desk was a long standing tradition. Tsunade was not unaware of the tradition but she hadn’t expected to find anything more than Kakashi reading his filthy porn. As far as she knew he A. Was single B. Despite reading porn in public, he absolutely had some crippling sexual hang ups, and C. She certainly hadn’t told him. It was far from common knowledge. Either he had heard about it from his Sensei or he and Gai had decided to fuck on the desk independently of any tradition. 

The silence was becoming increasingly unbearable. 

“Having fun?”

Fuck what the actual fuck?

Gai’s face suggested he would be on his way out of the room if not for Kakashi’s penis still up his ass and the slightly adorable need to keep his rival’s modesty intact. 

“I apologize most profoundly for what you have witnessed.”

“Trust me, I’ve seen much worse. Carrots, staffs, summoning scrolls, and on one very memorable occasion, a lit candle.” She took a seat on one of the piles of books. “At least it would be very hard for what you’re using to get lost.”

Kakashi spoke for the first time since she entered. She refused to count his moans or surprised squeal. 

“Flared bases right?” His face was still a glowing pink. He apparently was very easily embarrassed when it came to such things. She made a mental note for the future. 

“Yep, did Jiraiya actually put something useful in his books?”

“Not really, I thought something didn’t seem realistic-“ Tsunade made a face. “It was less realistic than usual. Anyway I did some research.”

“Good for you.” 

“Lady Tsunade, would you allow us a few minutes to get decent?”

She briefly glanced up and down. Gai’s infamous jumpsuit was pooled around his ankles, leg warmers trying and failing to hold it up. Kakashi was still mostly dressed but she was almost certain he felt more naked than Gai without his mask and by virtue of Gai being Gai. She also caught a glimpse of where they were locked together and decided she could allow them a few moments while she tried to forget. At least they used a condom. 

She didn’t want to think about Gai doing a walk of shame, ejaculate dripping as gravity took it’s course. 

She turned and walked out before shutting the door. She refused to look back.


End file.
